1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication protocol for wireless networks, and in particular to a wireless network and method for sharing flexible data between one master and a plurality of slaves in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rise of the communication technology field, processing of various types of data, for example, their classifying or sharing, begins to appear as a factor to be considered in increasing communication efficiency in many respects.
A specific group of people or organizations may share identical items, for example, a society bulletin, a newsflash, stock information, or an in-house bulletin, with all members. The items may often undergo a change. Here, a change means addition, correction, or deletion. In other words, data containing such items has flexibility. A protocol of a typical one-to-one communication system in which attributes of this flexible shared data are not considered incurs greater communication cost. In general, total communication cost is calculated by multiplying communication cost per terminal by the number of terminals. Therefore, the total communication cost is increased, as the number of terminals is increased. For this reason, a transport protocol needs to be defined to provide a proper definition for the data classification and to effectively share the data satisfying the definition with the members.